La mascara
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando un amigo te lleva a una fiesta, y todos llevan mascaras...aunque algunos, suelen querer quitar las mascaras de otros.
1. Chapter 1

¡AH! tiempo sin pasar por acá ._. esque no e tenido inspiracion ¬¬ ¡pero! llego, un poco...y tenia planeado subir un shot de Gumi y Gumiya, pero de plano no lo acabo...y me enoje, y vi una imagen y me inspire (?) bueno, no tanto...salio este pequeño mugroso, pero salio más largo de lo que queria u.u asi que sera de tres o dos capitulos, no me gusta escribir tanto ewe

y me están viendo o.o pero bueno ¡da igual!

* * *

><p>Rinto, era un chico normal, que a sus 22 años, aun continuaba estudiando su carrera…no era el chico más emotivo del mundo, pero con sus palabras podía expresar, desde cariño, hasta un rotundo odio. Vivía con sus padres, y los ayudaba en el trabajo, sus mejores amigos eran Mikuo y Gumiya, el último de familia clase media, tuvo que viajar, debido a que le dieron una beca en el extranjero. Mientras que Mikuo…tenía el mundo a sus pies, ya que su familia tenía dinero a manos llenas. Rinto no se quejaba de su vida, ni de sus amigos…pero lo que odiaba era pensar en el futuro, no se veía a sí mismo en un altar, ni con hijos. Sus amigos le bromearon diciendo que era gay…y de cierta manera se lo planteo el también, pero cuando un chico mucho menor que él se le declaro, lo rechazo, dio por entendido, que no era gay. A pesar de ser un romántico empedernido, y ser atractivo, no lograba tener relaciones estables. La más larga de ellas, y como testigos tiene a sus amigos, fue de dos meses. Los tres se mataban pensando en el porqué.<p>

-Tal vez no has encontrado a la persona indicada-. Hablaban con Gumiya, atreves del teléfono celular de Mikuo, que estaba con el altavoz. –Fíjate que yo tampoco consigo tener relaciones duraderas-.

-Pero tú has durado un año con tres meses, yo dos meses-. Replico.

-No me recuerdes esa relación…fue la peor que he tenido-.

-Pero que bien la disfrutaste-. Intervino Mikuo, haciendo reír a su interlocutor por la otra línea.

-En eso no entrare en detalles. Rinto, ¿no has intentado…no sé, ir a una fiesta?-.

-¿Y crees que encontrare ahí a la "persona indicada"?-. Dijo, haciendo al último, una imitación de la voz de su amigo.

-Yo trato de ayudar, así que si no quieres…-. Se escucho el grito de una chica llamando a Gumiya. -¡¿Qué?-. Grito, los otros dos se taparon los oídos…Gumiya era de los que primero actúan, y luego ven las consecuencias –Ya vámonos, dijiste que me llevarías a cenar-. Dijo la chica, la escucharon perfectamente, y guardaron silencio, para escuchar la conversación ajena. -¿Ya? ¿Qué hora es?... ¡¿eh?-. Se escucho como tiraban unas cosas, y como se levantaba Gumiya del piso –Chicos, los dejo, mañana seguimos hablando de esto-. –Pero dijiste que mañana me ibas a llevar al parque-. Replico la chica. –Bueno…les hablo cuando pueda-.

-Suerte-.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe-.

Se escucho un "tip", ya habían colgado.

-No ha desperdiciado su tiempo-.

-Parece que no solo estudia en el extranjero-. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, Mikuo miro al rubio, y este ni levanto la vista.

-¿Qué miras?-.

Mikuo se acerco a él, y lo miro a los ojos.

-Acompáñame a una fiesta-. Rinto arqueo las cejas, Mikuo nunca había invitado a alguien a una fiesta…que de lo más seguro, era de su familia. Cuando iba a contestar Mikuo lo tomo de los hombros. -¡No te niegues! ¡No quiero ir solo! ¡Me comerán vivo! ¡Di que "Si"!-.

-…Bueno-. Dijo, desviando la mirada, Mikuo sonrió. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; no iría solo a esa odiosa fiesta, y tal vez lograría encontrarle una chica a su amigo.

Para felicidad de Rinto, iba a ser una fiesta de disfraces; Mikuo le prestó un traje muy parecido a uno de la edad victoriana de color negro, pero modificado, y un antifaz blanco, Mikuo se coloco uno de azul marino y antifaz negro…al llegar a la fiesta, estaba a reventar la mansión. Rinto dudo en entrar, pero su amigo lo arrastro al interior.

No mostro su sorpresa al ver que todos se hablaban con naturalidad, a pesar de no conocerse.

-Actúa normal-. Al acabar esa frase, llego un señor y se llevo a Mikuo, lo seguro es que era su padre, ya que lo tomo de la oreja. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de Mikuo.

Rinto miro alrededor, y camino al centro de la pista, donde comenzó a sonar música clásica; varias parejas comenzaron a bailar…Rinto vio una chica con vestido rojo, largo cabello rubio suelto, y con un antifaz en forma de mariposa rojo. Se dijo mentalmente "_¿Por qué no?_" y fue a ella.

Se inclino ante ella y le pidió con un gesto bailar esa pieza. La chica acepto y se tomaron de la mano. Si bien Rinto no era de aquellos que sabían bailar esa música, el desvelarse días con películas antiguas, le ayudo hacerse una idea de ese baile. Y qué decir de la chica…era una experta en ese baile.

Al acabar se dieron una pequeña reverencia y se separaron. Rinto fue a la mesa de bocadillos y ahí literalmente se atasco; a pesar de ser delgado, comía demasiado. Mientras la chica se fue con las que parecían sus amigas, pero veía al rubio que bailo con ella, pero solo de espaldas.

Rinto miraba a los alrededores y a un sándwich le quitaba el jitomate…odiaba el jitomate. Hasta que llego alguien y le toco el hombro, del susto tiro la comida, y se giro. Era la chica con quien bailo.

-Hola-.

-Hola…-. Se irguió y cerró los ojos, tenía que fingir. -¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?-.

-¿De dónde es? Nunca lo había visto-.

-Ni yo a usted. Y no por eso le pregunto-. Se quedaron en silencio.

Aunque Rinto no veía, la chica sudaba frio, quería crear conversación, pero no se le ocurría nada, además de que se comenzaba a tensar el ambiente entre ambos. Pero su salvación fue la música. Invito al chico a bailar y este acepto.

¿Cuántas canciones llevaba? Le dolían los pies, y ya estaba mareado. Esa chica sí que era resistente. Al acabar la canción, se separo de ella.

-¿Le parece si vamos al balcón?-. La chica asintió y fueron, ahí, permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Me podría decir su nombre?-. Pregunto la chica, él la miro.

-¿Qué le parece si solo me llama Romeo?-. La chica inflo sus mejillas en forma infantil, Rinto no lo soporto y solo una risa pequeña. –Y yo le diré Julieta-.

-No me gusta Julieta-. Respondió, Rinto la miro interrogante y ella le respondió –Mejor Cenicienta-.

-Bueno, será Cenicienta-.

La plática desde ese punto fue más fluida, se hablaba por esos sobrenombres que se acababan de dar. Al cabo de un rato la música aumento de volumen y decidieron bajar a los jardines, donde hablaban mientras caminaban, hasta que la luna se posiciono en lo más alto de cielo nocturno. Se detuvieron a ver el astro. Rinto, mejor dicho "Romeo" miro a "Cenicienta" y sonrió, no tendría nada de malo, hacer una broma pequeña e inocente, después de todo, no se volverían a ver nunca más en sus vidas.

"Cenicienta" veía la hermosa luna, hasta que su acompañante la tomo del hombro y la hizo ponerse frente a él, lo miro acercarse hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella. Puso sus manos a los lados del rostro de ella y bajo a su altura. La pobre de "Cenicienta" estaba temblando, cuando sintió los labios de "Romeo" sobre los suyos, se aferro a la ropa de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, la chica estaba roja a más no poder, y él, solo la soltó y se alejo. Para que después sonara su celular.

-¿Diga?-.

-Rinto, ya vámonos, te espero en la entrada-. Era Mikuo.

-Está bien-. Colgó, miro a "Cenicienta", y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Y se fue. Decidió dejar esa noche, y ese beso en el pasado…lástima que la chica, no pensó lo mismo.

Llego con Mikuo y se fueron, su amigo lo dejo en su casa. Rinto al llegar a su cuarto se quito ese fastidioso disfraz y se recostó en su cama, se tapo y cerró los ojos. Suerte, que el día siguiente era sábado.

La luz del sol le dio directo en la cara, ya que se le había olvidado la noche anterior cerrar las cortinas, se levanto y miro su reloj de pared; eran las 10:47 de la mañana, se levanto y tomo su toalla. Fue al baño y se baño. Cuando acabo de arreglarse, bajo; su casa de dos pisos se dividida, abajo era la cafetería de sus padres, y arriba, era su casa.

Al bajar, vio que había mucha actividad; las parejas preferían ir a cafeterías los sábados, suspiro, tomo su delantal y se lo coloco. Tenía que trabajar.

Mientras, algo lejos de esa cafetería, iban dos rubias, una con una coleta de lado y celular en mano, y la otra con una coleta normal y viendo el piso.

-No, no es posible-.

-¿Por qué no? Neru…al menos mírame cuando te hable-. La susodicha cerró el celular y la miro.

-Bien, querida Lenka, no puedes estar enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera sabes su nombre, y tenía un antifaz-.

-¡Sí se puede!-.

-Que no-. Lenka la miro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, esperando así, que su amiga le tuviera piedad y le diera la razón, pero Neru ya sabía que eran falsas esas lágrimas, y las ignoro, desvió la mirada y vio una cafetería modesta, pero llena.

-Vente, te invito un café-. Dijo Neru, Lenka miro a su amiga, y acepto.

Entraron y se sentaron cerca de la entrada, al cabo de unos minutos, llego el mesero.

-¿Qué desean tomar?-. Miraron el menú. Y ordenaron sin ver al chico.

-Un americano-.

-Yo solo quiero un vaso con agua-. Escucharon como apunto y se fue. –Neru… ¿En verdad no es posible?-. Su amiga suspiro.

-Lenka, solo fue un beso, simple, solo fue un juego. Olvídalo, no lo volverás a ver más. Mejor concéntrate en chicos reales-. Lenka suspiro resignada, su amiga tal vez tendría razón.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego su orden.

-Aquí tienen-. Dijo, colocando las bebidas en la mesa.

-Gracias-.

Lenka levanto la vista, y miro al mesero…y no evito tomarlo de la muñeca de la mano, asiendo que tirase el vaso con agua, y se rompiese en el piso. Ignoro el sonido del cristal romperse, y se fijo en el chico, en silencio…se le hacía raramente conocido.

-Lenka-. Parpadeo, y miro a Neru, que la veía enojada, Lenka soltó al chico, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Perdón…-. El chico dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se agacho.

-No hay problema-. Recogió los cristales, y coloco en la bandeja. –Enseguida le traigo otro-. Dijo, y se fue, Lenka se sentó, y espero a que estuviera más lejos.

-¡Es él!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Neru, es él, es "Romeo"-. Le dijo a su amiga, muy convencida, Neru arqueo una ceja.

-Lenka…-.

-Créeme, lo reconozco-.

-Traía antifaz-.

-Su voz-.

-Se puede pareces-.

-Su cabello-.

-Hay muchos rubios-.

-¡Créeme Neru!-. Se quedaron en silencio, cada quien defendiendo sus ideas con la mirada. –Te lo demostrare-.

Llego el chico y le dejo el vaso en la mesa.

-¡Romeo!-. Grito Lenka, el chico la miro.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Romeo!-.

-¿Julieta?-. Contesto, frunciendo un poco el seño, tratando de comprender a la chica, que parecía exigirle algo.

-¡Romeo!-.

-Este… ¿William Shakespeare?...-. Contesto, Lenka se levanto y se acerco a él.

-¡Cenicienta!-. Grito, tal vez, con "Cenicienta" daría alguna señal, de ser en verdad su "Romeo".

-… ¿Charles Perrault?...-. Dijo el chico, Lenka suspiro y se sentó.

-Ya te puedes ir-. Dijo Neru, el chico se fue, y Neru miro a su amiga. –Entonces… ¿Aun insistes de que es "Romeo"?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa de victoria.

En la barra del lugar, Rinto miro a las chicas, no espero encontrarse de nuevo con "Cenicienta" o mejor dicho, con la señorita Lenka…ahora sabía su nombre y apariencia real. Si no fuera porque lo llamo así nunca se habría dado cuenta. Pero la duda le invadió, ¿Cómo ella lo reconoció, si traía antifaz? Lo bueno, es que no era muy adepto a las expresiones, si no, ya se habría delatado él solo por la sorpresa. Decidió fingir no conocerla, era mejor no meterse en problemas, quería dejar ese suceso en el olvido.

En todo el día, mientras atendía a otros clientes sentía la mirada de la chica en él, pero era un caballero y no iba a decirle nada…por el momento…unos 10 minutos…15…20…30…¿Acaso no tenían algo que hacer? ¿Ir de compras? ¿Ver a sus novios? ¿O lo que sea que hagan las chicas los sábados? Suspiro, ya estaba hasta el límite. Se acerco a las chicas.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?-. Pregunto, colocando una mano en el cuello.

-Otro vaso con agua-. Contesto la chica. Rinto fue y regreso.

-Aquí tiene, ¿Y usted?-. Pregunto, mirando a Neru, esta lo miro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Tenía que demostrarle a Lenka, que no podía andar diciendo que cualquier chico era ese tal "Romeo". El chico arqueo las cejas.

-Rinto-.

-Rinto ¿Qué?-.

-Kagamine-.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer en la noche?-.

-Estudiaba-.

-¿En dónde?-.

-En mi casa, ¿Algo más?-.

-Una rebanada de pastel tortuga, por favor-. El chico se fue.

-¿Por qué se lo preguntaste?-.

-Dudo que haya ido a la fiesta, además, se nota que de esta cafetería subsiste él y su familia. La fiesta solo se realizo entre las familias más ricas-. Lenka bajo la mirada…ella estaba segura que eran la misma persona, sintió lo mismo que con "Romeo" cuando lo vio. –Olvídalo Lenka-.

Rinto suspiro aliviado, cuando vio a las chicas irse, pero se quedo en sorpresa, cuando las chicas le pagaron con tarjeta de crédito. Ni él, a sus 22 años tenía una de esas, y ellas tenían 7 cada una…

-Tengan cuidado y _"nunca"_ regresen-. Dijo y pensó, cuando las despidió, se recargo en la barra. No quería encontrarse de nuevo con ellas, y menos con Lenka, se propuso a sí mismo no darle importancia a ese asunto, ¿Porque la chica se complicaba en buscarlo?...Levanto la vista.

-_Si esas chicas son de clase alta…no volverán a aparecerse por aquí_-. Pensó, y sonrió para sí.

Pero el mundo da muchas vueltas, unas para ayudar a algunos, y otras para perjudicar a otros y Rinto lo sabía de sobra, por vastas experiencias…pero al encontrarse que ese par de chicas, volviera el mismo día, después de tres horas, junto con otras chicas…quería golpear a alguien, les atendió, por un buen rato…esas chicas no parecían querer irse…al parecer el lugar, y cierto mesero, les atrajeron en sobre manera. Y Rinto tendría no solo que soportar a las chicas, sino también la escuela y a Lenka, mientras que la linda Lenka, tendría que luchar por las clases sociales, y por desenmascarar a su "Romeo".

* * *

><p>¡Aviso, anuncio! ¡Que hoy renuncio!(?)~ ok eso no xD es cancion de Shakira e.e me van a denunciar D:<p>

Anuncio que este fic tiene dedicatoria, ¿Por que y para quien?

Porque me da la gana y para una amiga; nombre Estefanía xD

P.D.: Nadie lee esto, por eso me gusta escribir tonterias xD


	2. Chapter 2

¡NOOOO! No se me da el romance ._. solo terminare este y lo dejo -.-

* * *

><p>Lunes, el bendito lunes…Rinto se sentía feliz…realmente feliz, hasta el punto de sonreír, algo que no hacia comúnmente ¿y porque estaba tan feliz?, porque todo el domingo "Cenicienta" fue a la cafetería, claro, con sus amigas, pero no quitaba el hecho de que él se sintiera incomodo. Rinto quería volver a su vida normal, sin la presencia de Lenka. Y si eso significaba, el ser un ratón de biblioteca, no ayudar a sus padres o incluso tener una novia provisional, lo haría.<p>

Llego a su facultad, y todo fue tranquilidad, sus clases, platica/pelea con Mikuo, una breve llamada de Gumiya. Si…se sintió tan tranquilo y feliz…hasta que decidió hablar.

-Mikuo, ¿conoces a una chica llamada Lenka?-.

-¿Lenka?-.

-Sí; rubia, bajita, ojos azules, voz chillona, cara de niña de prepa y cuerpo de universitaria-. Describió, Mikuo cerró un momento los ojos, recordando.

-Sí, la conozco-. Respondió, viéndolo -¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-Pues…en la fiesta baile y hable con ella… y el sábado llego a mi cafetería y me reconoció, y fue el domingo también. En pocas palabras, ¿Cómo puedo dejar de que vaya a la cafetería?-. Mikuo lo miro…en realidad, Rinto era directo en cuanto a lo que quería.

-Ni idea-.

-¿No que la conocías?-.

-La conozco, pero no soy su amigo, ni a conocidos llegamos-. Respondió, volviendo la vista a su libro que desde hace rato leía. Rinto bufo, y cruzo sus brazos, solo le restaba ponerse la misma mascara, de que no sabía nada acerca de "Romeo" y "Cenicienta", y darle su lugar al tiempo.

De regreso a su hogar, obviamente tenía que entrar por el establecimiento, para subir las escaleras y llegar a su cuarto. Al entrar, ahí, en el mismo lugar, estaba Lenka, pero ahora estaba sola.

Lenka, al ser hija de familia adinerada, le pidieron/exigieron que estudiara una carrera técnica, ya que según sus padres, una señorita no debía estudiar tanto, solo dedicarse a su futura familia…al principio no le agrado, pero acepto…la rubia en serio era muy romántica, y creía en el amor a primera vista, soñaba que en el futuro estaría en el altar, y después tendría hijos. Pero, para su desgracia no lograba encontrar algún hombre que quisiera formar una fuerte relación familiar…hasta que conocía al hombre de sus sueños en esa fiesta; no espero que una persona así existiera en verdad, y fuera de los cuentos de hadas. Desde que estuvo frente a "Romeo" se enamoro…y decidió que aunque tuviera que derribar montañas y abrir el mar en dos, haría que él se enamorara de ella, y se casarían. Y el beso que le dio esa noche, la entusiasmo más.

Pero todo se fue a la borda, cuando no logro encontrar al día siguiente al chico. Pero volvió a sonreírle la suerte cuando lo encontró en el café…Admitía que eso de decir que era él, solo porque ella lo decía era tonto, pero estaba segura que era "Romeo", porque sintió el mismo calor interior cuando lo vio…

Después, de sus lecciones diarias, dadas por su madre y tía de cómo ser una buena mujer y madre, prima, sobrina, hija, etc. Fue directo a la cafetería, y se exalto cuando no lo vio…pero sonrió al verlo entrar por la puerta principal…lo vio hablar con los dueños, y subir unas escaleras…pero no lo vio bajar. Y se decepciono. Pago la cuenta de su vaso con agua y salió del lugar.

-_Pues claro…es como cualquier persona normal, asiste a la escuela…_-. Pensó. Después de todo, él chico no era como ella.

Desde el segundo piso, Rinto la veía irse, por el vidrio de su ventana.

Y para Rinto, la semana paso de manera diferente…normalmente para un estudiante los días de escuela pasaban lento, pero para él pasaron volando, y ahora era sábado; y estaba ateniendo. Cuando su peor, y por no decir, bella pesadilla llego.

Era demasiado temprano, así que había poca clientela; Lenka, como siempre pidió un vaso con agua. Rinto se lo llevo, para luego recargarse en la barra, y leer un libro, de la escuela.

Lenka lo veía desde su lugar. Parecía que el rubio estaba estudiando medicina. Y lo estuvo viendo, hasta que una rubia llego e irrumpió al chico. Los vio, parecían tener mucha confianza, la recién llegada, abrazo y beso en la mejilla a Rinto, y parecía hablarle de varias cosas. Lenka, sintió celos.

Mientras Rinto, leía ese odio libro de medicina, si no fuera porque Mikuo le pago para que le hiciera ese informe de medicina, no lo leería, después de todo, no estaba en esa carrera. Hasta que llego alguien.

-¡Rinto!-. Levanto la vista, y vio llegar a Lily, su prima. Se abrazaron, y la chica le beso la mejilla -¿Adivina qué?-. Pregunto.

-…Que, ¿Al fin dejaste de chocar el auto cada que intentas estacionar?-. La chica negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¿No ves algo diferente en mí?-. Se alejo un poco, y Rinto la escaneo con la mirada…hasta que se fijo en un anillo que traía Lily, en la mano izquierda.

-¿Te vas a casar?-. Pregunto, incluso mostro la sorpresa. Lily asintió. Desde hacía unos años salía con alguien, y al parecer, decidieron formalizar la relación. –Felicidades-.

Al cabo de un rato, y que Lily hablara también con sus tíos, se fue. Lenka la siguió con la mirada.

-_¿Y ella quien era?_-. Se pregunto mentalmente, miro de nuevo a Rinto, y decidió pedir. Realizo una leve seña, y el chico fue a ella. –Me gustaría pedir, un helado, y un pastel-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Un pastel?... ¿Entero?-. Pregunto Rinto, y la chica asintió. Su y regreso, con un pastel, de tres leches. La verdad llevo ese porque fue el primero que vio, junto con el helado. Y frente a él, la chica devoro el helado, y comenzaba con el pastel. –No puedo creer que en tu cuerpo quepa eso, y no engordes-. Dijo, y se fue. Lenka, se sonrojo; por la vergüenza que le causo el ser vista devorar la comida, y que él le dijera eso…

Cuando la chica acabo, él volvió a acercarse.

-¿Algo más? ¿Un pay? ¿Otro helado? ¿O un pastel de fiesta?-. Pregunto, con algo de sarcasmo, la chica bajo el rostro y negó con la cabeza. Rinto alcanzo a ver que la chica estaba roja de las mejillas. Rinto se fue.

Se sentía mal, por ser grosero con ella, pero si con eso lograba que ella dejara de ir. Lo haría…lástima que su conciencia no se lo permitía. Así, que le llevo un café. Lenka, solo lo miro sorprendida.

-La casa invita…y perdón, por lo que dije antes-. Desvió la mirada, para después irse, no quería hacerse amigo de ella, entonces ¿Por qué era amable con la chica? Se regaño mentalmente, y dio de golpes contra la barra.

Lenka al verlo irse sonrió, en definitiva, era algo grosero, pero era una buena persona. Pero luego se sorprendió al verlo golpearse contra la barra.

Al final del día, la chica se fue, después de pagar la cuenta, y regalarle una sonrisa a Rinto. Que se dejo llevar y le respondió de igual manera, solo cuando la chica iba lejos, él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se hundió en su infortunio…al parecer, Lenka estaba logrando quitarle su máscara. Suspiro y miro la puerta.

Domingo en la mañana…y el cielo era negro, se escuchaban los truenos, y se veían rayos a lo lejos, en ese bello día de marzo, iba a llover. Para algunos la lluvia era deprimente, para otros divertida, para algunos…una buena escusa. Lenka sabía que iba a llover, así que solo tomo un suéter delgado, y salió de su hogar, fue caminando lentamente, incluso se detenía a ver algunas cosas. Esperando a que cayera el agua…y como fue, el agua cayo, primero en gotas delgadas y frágiles, para después ser fuertes y pesadas, la mayoría sacaba sus paraguas, pero Lenka corrió y se refugió bajo el techo de un negocio.

Rinto fue a casa de Mikuo, para entregarle el ensayo, y cobrar su dinero. Su madre le dijo que iba a llover, por lo que llevo un paraguas, a la mitad del camino cayo el agua. Normalmente a Rinto no le molestaba la lluvia, a decir verdad, le gustaba. Ya que desde pequeño salía a jugar cuando llovía. A lo lejos vio una cabellera larga y rubia, que reconoció al instante; Lenka. Conforme se iba acercando se pregunto ¿La ayudaba? ¿La ignoraba?... y maldijo su caballerismo. Se acerco a ella.

-¿No traes paraguas?-. La chica lo miro, y sonrió.

-Lo olvide-. Contesto, Rinto suspiro y extendió un poco su paraguas.

-Ven, te acompaño a donde sea que vallas-. Dijo, Lenka se coloco junto a él, y caminaron un poco -¿A dónde vas?-.

-A tu cafetería-. Contesto Lenka, su acompañante solo suspiro.

El camino fue en silencio total…interrumpido por algunos estornudos de la chica. Al llegar a la cafetería, Lenka se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada. Entraron y Rinto dejo el paraguas en la entrada.

-Espera aquí-. Le dijo y se fue, espero unos minutos y regreso Rinto, con unas toallas. Se las doi, la chica se seco principalmente el cabello. Rinto fue a la cocina y preparo dos tazas con chocolate. Cuando regreso, Lenka ya estaba sentada. Se sentó frente a ella y le dio una taza.

Solo el Tic tac del reloj se oía, no hablaban. Lenka lo veía a momento, pero Rinto solo veía por la ventana.

-¿Y que hacías en la calle sola?-. Pregunto Rinto, viéndola.

-Pues…nada, Neru no pudo venir conmigo, por eso vine sola-.

-Neru es tu amiga de la otra vez ¿No?-. La chica afirmo con la cabeza. - ¿No tienes novio que te acompañe?-.

Lenka dio un ligero brinco, obvio que no tenía novio…apenas si la noche de disfraces había tenido su primer beso. Se sonrojo y miro al chico, para negarle con la cabeza. Rinto solo dijo "ah". Lenka recordó a la chica de la otra vez, y se aventuro a preguntar.

-¿Y tú…donde está tu novia?-.

-¿Mi novia?-.

-La chica de la otra vez-. Rinto solo la miro confuso –Tú sabes…la rubia…que te…abrazo…-. Dijo, desviando la mirada.

-¿La chica…?-. Miro el techo, tratando de recordar –Ah, no es mi novia-. Lenka lo volvió a mirar –Es mi prima, vino a decirme que se va a casar-.

Lenka sintió un peso menos encima, no podía dejar de pensar que esa chica, era novia de Rinto. Pero de nuevo llego el silencio, ninguno hablaba. Rinto no tenía nada que decir y Lenka, no sabía que decir.

Rinto tenía por seguro que no le daría la razón a Lenka, de que él era ese "Romeo" que ella buscaba, así que cualquier cosa negaría, o mentiría. No quería arriesgarse.

-¿Romeo?-.

-¿Sí?-. Contesto Rinto, viendo a la chica…tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que al final él solo se delato. Lenka sonrió, y Rinto, fue rodeado por un aura azul oscura.

-¡Sabia que si eras tú!-. Grito triunfante la chica, Rinto suspiro y la volvió a mirar. Ya qué sentido tenía el mentir. Él solo había aceptado ser "Romeo".

-Sí, soy yo. Ahora que te lo he afirmado ¿Qué harás?-. Pregunto, y Lenka se quedo en silencio. No había pensado en qué hacer después de descubrirlo.

-Pues…quería…saber si tienes novia-.

-No-.

-¿Sales con alguien?-.

-No-.

Y el rato siguiente fue de preguntas y respuestas, aunque Rinto respondía "si" "no" "a veces", pero respondía al final.

-Rinto-. Llamo una voz, y giraron la vista hacia las escaleras, donde una señora rubia ya grande de edad vio a los jóvenes. –Perdón, no sabía que estabas con tu novia-. Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

-¡No es mi novia!-. Defendió el chico, pero su madre ya se había ido, con esa idea en la cabeza. Rinto se calmo. No tenia caso seguirle la corriente a su madre.

–Bien, Lenka, o Cenicienta, o como quieras. Quiero dejar en claro, lo de esa fiesta, fue…una broma, no quiero que te la tomes en serio. Y perdón si llegaste a pensar que llegaríamos a ser algo más. Pero no estoy interesado en nadie, no en este momento, y tampoco en un futuro-. Dijo, con un tono bastante frío, y sobrio. Después de ese comentario dejo de llover. Y de nuevo el espacio se lleno del sonido de las manecillas del reloj. La chica se levanto, y se fue, sin decir nada. Rinto sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero sabía que era mejor dejar las cosas en claro.

De nuevo lunes, realizo sus actividades diarias, pensando que todo iba a volver a ser normal, pero cuando bajo a la cafetería, se encontró con un enorme adorno de rosas amarillas con claveles. Se acerco y lo miro.

-¿Papá, te peleaste con mamá?-. Pregunto, su padre rio, y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Lee la tarjeta-. Dijo con una sonrisa, Rinto, arqueo las cejas, y tomo una tarjeta de color rosa que estaba en el centro.

"_Me dolió lo que dijiste… ¡Pero no pienso rendirme! Ahora sé quién eres, y como eres, también se que no tienes ningún compromiso, así que no me daré por vencida y ten por seguro, que te voy a conquistar. Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Así que tomare poder de cualquier recurso, para que te enamores de mí. _

_Atte: Lenka"_

Leyó, y la tarjeta se resbalo por sus manos. Estaba choqueado. Cualquier chica se habría resignado si le hubieran dicho eso, pero al parecer Lenka no era una chica normal. Miro de nuevo el endemoniado adorno florar ¿Las cosas no debían ser al revés? En definitiva, los tiempos cambiaban. Tomo su mochila y tomo rumbo a la puerta principal.

-Espera, ¿Qué aremos con el adorno?-. Pregunto su padre, Rinto miro sobre su hombro.

-Tíralo, quémalo, regálalo, consérvalo, haz lo que quieras con el-. Dijo y se fue. Su padre suspiro, y recogió la tarjeta, la leyó. Sonrió, en definitiva, se divertiría viendo como avanzaba o retrocedía esa relación.

Llego a la escuela, y vio un tumulto de gente en su asiento, se acerco y las personas se hicieron a un lado; y en su lugar…estaba un oso gigante de peluche, color blanco, con un lazo amarillo atado al cuello. Se le resbalo la mochila del hombro.

¿Cómo sabia a que escuela iba? ¿En qué salón? ¿En qué facultad? ¿Y donde se sentaba? Tomo el peluche del cuello, y lo comenzó a estrangular. Sus compañeros se alejaron unos pasos de él. Y habría "matado" al oso, si no fuera porque su profesora Luka llego y lo detuvo.

Al llegar el almuerzo, fue a la cafetería del lugar…y de nuevo otro regalo indeseado llego. Las cocineras le sirvieron una comida 5 estrellas, creada por chefs de los mejores lugares. Rinto no lo podía creer…

Cuando se alegro cuando fue de regreso a su hogar…pero tuvo que llevarse el "bendito" oso de peluche a casa, en el trayecto la gente lo veía raro; pero pensaron que se lo iba a regalar a su novia, aunque en verdad se lo habían regalado a él.

Al llegar, todos los presentes en la cafetería lo miraron asombrados. Rinto frunció el seño al ver el adorno florar aun ahí. Se acerco y coloco el oso ahí junto, y se sentó en la barra. Se tapo la cara con las manos.

-Disculpe-. Sus padres miraron a la entrada, y estaba un repartidor de paquetes. -¿Aquí vive alguien llamado Rinto Kamagine?-. Pregunto, los señores señalaron a su hijo, los clientes lo vieron, y Rinto levanto la mano. El repartidor se acerco a él.

-¿Sería tan amable de firmar aquí?-. Dijo, extendiendo una tabla y una pluma, Rinto lo miro, y miro la camioneta del repartidor estacionada fuera de su hogar.

-¿Qué es?-. Pregunto.

-Lo siento, no le puedo decir-. Se disculpo el repartidor con una sonrisa apenada. Rinto suspiro, y firmo; aunque estaba seguro, que tenía que ver con Lenka.

El señor repartidor salió, y abrió la parte trasera de la camioneta, y de ahí saco, una caja grande, una pequeña y una larga y delgada. Entro de nuevo al establecimiento.

-Aquí tiene-. Se lo entrego a Rinto, él chico lo acepto, y el repartidor se fue.

Como si fuera fiesta de cumpleaños, todos rodearon al chico, Rinto se sintió incomodo…pero la curiosidad era mayor, así que abrió la caja más grande y pesada: un traje…como el que había usado en la fiesta de disfraces…no, era el mismo de aquella vez. Se escucharon unos "ah, qué lindo". Abrió la caja pequeña, y era un juego de llaves, aunque nadie sabía que era así que no dijeron anda, y el tercero, era un cuadro; era él y Lenka, cuando la beso esa noche en la fiesta. Escucho varios "Que hermoso" "es bellísimo" y otras cosas. Y vio una tarjeta en el cuadro, la tomo su madre y leyó en voz alta.

"_Esto solo es el comienzo, no me importa que tenga que hacer para ganarme tu corazón, pero te juro que aunque tenga que comprarte el mar pacifico, lo hare. El traje es el que usaste para la fiesta, también viene el antifaz, las llaves son de un auto, que mañana te será entregado. Espero te gusten estos insignificantes regalos…el cuadro lo pinte yo._

_Atte: Lenka"_

Termino de leer, y todos los presentes comenzaron a hablar de que el amor, los regalos, y varias cosas más. Y se dieron cuenta todos, no hubo alma alguna que no se dio cuenta, que Rinto, estaba completamente rojo del rostro, no sabían si era de vergüenza o de otra cosa. Después de eso dejo las cosas a un lado, y subió a su cuarto. No volvió a bajar.

Al día siguiente, un lamborghini de color amarillo llego a la puerta de su casa. Todos en la ciudad quedaron estupefactos de tan costoso regalo…y así fue la vida de Rinto y sus padres por unos dos meses…aunque también, no hacían falta unas tarjetas, que desde poemas y algunas palabras iban dedicadas al rubio.

El regalo más reciente, fue un estéreo, que también fue llevado por paquetería.

-Espere-. Le dijo al repartidor, y le entrego una carta, el señor lo miro extrañado. –Entréguesela a la chica que ha estado mandando esto-. El señor asintió y se fue, Rinto miro el interior de su hogar…estaba lleno de regalos costosos e invaluables.

* * *

><p>Saludos xD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

¡AH! ni idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá esta cosa ._.

¡Quedo corto! pero bueno xD

* * *

><p>Después de tal rechazo, Lenka salió de la cafetería, y fue directo a su hogar; una gran mansión en el centro de la ciudad. Se encerró en su cuarto y se recostó en la cama…las lagrimas caían, por sus rosadas mejillas. Le dolió, le dolió mucho esas palabras. El que creía era el amor de su vida, la había rechazado, sin remordimiento. Los sollozos se hicieron más intensos. Ya era tarde…ahora el cielo era negro, y unas estrellas salían. Se seco las lágrimas y miro su habitación oscura.<p>

Miro su vestido, el mismo que uso en la fiesta de disfraces, se levanto y lo toco…corrió a su escritorio, y encendió su laptop. Busco el número de la mejor florería del lugar, y llamo. Estaba decidida, de una u otra manera, Rinto se tenía que enamorar de ella.

Pidió un enorme arreglo de rosas amarillas y unos hermosos claveles, todo tenía que estar en armonía. Al final, les dio la dirección de Rinto. Al día siguiente en la mañana, ese adorno estaría en su casa. Pero antes de eso…escribió una nota, en donde plasmo su determinación, Rinto se tenía que enterar, que no se daría por vencida.

Al día siguiente, después de que se levantara; al rededor de las 5:00a.m., tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano. Fue a una tienda de peluches, y busco…hasta que encontró un enorme oso blanco, pidió que se lo dieran. En su casa, le coloco un listón amarillo. Y llamo al señor repartidor…amigo suyo de que de cariño le decía Big Al. Total, que Al llevo el osos a la facultad de Rinto y lo dejo en su lugar. Y estuvo a punto de ser descubierto, ya que cuando él salió, Rinto pasó junto a él, directo a su salón. Por suerte, el rubio no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

-¿Aún más? Lenka, ya es suficiente-. Le dijo Al, a su amiga, que estaba escribiendo otra tarjeta para su "Romeo".

-No, estoy comenzando-. Dijo, se levanto y metió la tarjeta en el cuadro que había pintado, y lo envolvió como un regalo. –Ten, dáselo-. Al suspiro, sabía que su amiga era muy terca, pero no espero que fuera tan terca por un chico, y mucho menos por uno que parecía tener un cubo de hielo en lugar de corazón. Tomo las cosas y fue a la cafetería.

Llego y bajo. –Disculpe-. Todas las miradas se posicionaron en él -¿Aquí vive alguien llamado Rinto Kamagine?-. Pregunto, los señores que estaban detrás de la barra lo señalaron, y los clientes lo miraron, el chico, levanto la mano, se acerco y le extendió una tabla y una pluma.

-¿Sería tan amable de firmar aquí?-. Pregunto, el chico lo miro y después vio otra cosa, y con voz realmente fría…bueno a la idea de Al.

-¿Qué es?-. Pregunto, Al ni que fuera a decir que eran regalos de Lenka así que sonrió nervioso.

-Lo siento, no le puedo decir-. Vio como el rubio suspiro y le firmo. Al salió y fue a su auto.

-_Dios, Lenka ¿Cómo te puede gustar este tipo? Es muy…Frío, parece que nada le importa, mejor dicho, nada le importa. Tiene cara de "si te mueres, muérete, no me importa". No comprendo al amor, de verdad no lo comprendo_-. Pensó, y ya estaba de nuevo dentro del establecimiento. Le extendió las cajas y el joven las agarro –Aquí tiene-. Y Al salió, no le gustaba que el chico le viera, tenía unos ojos muy penetrantes. Miro desde fuera.

La gente se aglomero alrededor del chico, escucho que cuchicheaban algo…y después vio al rubio levantarse e irse, pero no se espero…que el rubio de mirada helada, ese chico indiferente…tuviera el rostro rojo, y los ojos con un brillo de asombro. Al silbo para sí, en forma de sorpresa. Se acomodo la gorra y subió a su auto. No entendía a Lenka, ni al chico, pero haría lo posible, para que estos salieran, con tal de hacer feliz a su amiga.

Dos meses, fue espectador de los regalos…y de las caras de los chicos, con Lenka; "¿Crees que esto le guste?, ¿Esto estará bien?, ¡Esto definitivamente le va a encantar!" y otras cosas, mientras con Rinto, se aprendió el nombre, ya que Lenka le obligo a aprendérselo; "¿Tú de nuevo?, Son demasiadas cosas ya, ¿No podrías llevar esto a algún lado más? " y demás…pero a pesar de que Rinto decía esos mordaces comentarios, comenzó a ver algo en él…una sonrisa, una tenue sonrisa…pero esa sonrisa no salía cuando veía los costosos regalos…salía cuando leía las notas que Lenka le escribía, las notas que Al era consciente, su amiga escribía con esmero, más esmero, que los propios obsequios. Parecía que las notas, tenían mayor peso, que los obsequios.

-Espere-. Escucho, y miro detrás de él…Rinto le extendió una carta, Al la tomo, aun sin entender lo que quería que hiciera –Entréguesela a la chica que ha estado mandando esto-. Al lo miro, y asintió. Y salió del lugar, a mitad del camino se detuvo y miro la carta…era simple, solo era un sobre blanco, con un papel dentro, pero el papel estaba doblado, así que no podía leer… ¿Y si era una sarta de groserías contra su amiga? Pensó en abrirla, o en tirarla…pero no, el solo era un espectador. Llego a casa de su amiga.

-Ten-. Le extendió la carta y Lenka la miro confusa –Te la manda tu "Romeo" -. Lenka la tomo y abrió rápido, y la leyó. Al estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer si la chica lloraba…aunque no se espero la reacción siguiente, Lenka salto de su lugar y comenzó a reír, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo… ¿Pues que decía esa carta?

-Mira-. Le dijo Lenka, y Al tomo el papel.

"_Cenicienta…  
>Felicidad, es una palabra demasiado corta como para expresar lo que siento con ella… su sonrisa, sobretodo su sonrisa especial que tiene solo conmigo, podría alegrar hasta el día más triste… sus labios sobre los míos, podría jurar por mi vida, que es lo más dulce que pueda existir, simplemente ella es perfecta. Cada cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su piel clara y de porcelana, su decidido modo de ser, y su timidez… sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas cuando está conmigo… todas esas caras que hace cuando tardo en responder o en hacer algo… cuando la conocí, no pensé llegar a enamorarme de una Julieta disfrazada… mejor dicho de mi Cenicienta enamorada…<em>

_Atte: Rinto"_

Al se sorprendió, ¿Ese chico podía escribir ese tipo de cosas? Miro más abajo, y estaba una posdata.

-Mira, tiene una posdata-. Dijo y cuando lo iba a leer, Lenka le arrebato el papel. La miro sonrojarse más.

Después de despedir a Al, Lenka fue a su cuarto y volvió a leer ese poema, en especial ese posdata que le dejo.

"_P.D: ¿Qué te parece si dejas de enviar esas cosas? Mejor…solo las tarjetas, prefiero leer algo tuyo, a ver cosas materiales…y…me retracto de lo que dije, ahora, si me gusta alguien, y quiero tener una relación con ella, espero Cenicienta, no rechace a este estúpido Romeo"_

Sonrió, a pesar de que esa cantidad de obsequios le costaron un dineral, las tarjetas funcionaron, y al parecer eran de mayor peso. Se sonrojo, al leer ese poema de nuevo…le parecía tan hermoso, tan bello, y más, viniendo de su "Romeo", que ya correspondía a sus sentimientos. Ahora solo faltaba, el responderle a "Romeo", se levanto y guardo esa carta. Y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

Al día siguiente, sin retraso llego el "macho" como le había apodado Rinto, y le entrego una carta…solo una carta, sin obsequio ni nada elegante, solo una carta en papel rosado. Cuando el "macho" se fue abrió la carta.

-_¿Perfume? Le pone perfume a sus cosas_-. Pensó, y sonrió, Lenka, era a pesar de todo, una dama. Abrió la carta, y ahí, una simple hoja de papel, con la impecable letra de Lenka. Y comenzó a leer. Nunca espero que le existiera una persona que le hiciera sacar ese Rinto romántico, que desde hacía años, estaba escondido. Tomo su libreta, y comenzó la respuesta.

Sus padres, nunca habían visto a su hijo así, ni en sus cumpleaños, nunca. Desde hacía ya un mes y medio, lo veían sonreír, y muy distraído, incluso, por andar en su mundo, choco contra la puerta principal, y también olvido libros. A fin de cuentas, estaban felices, de ver a su hijo, por primera vez, actuar normal. bueno, según ellos.

Un mes, de cartas, Al se sorprendió, diario, diario entregaba cartas, antes con lo material era una o dos veces por semana, pero esto era asombroso…de todos modos, el feliz de ayudar a su amiga, y también, la paga, había aumentado.

De nuevo, Lenka esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su "Romeo" y llego el repartidor; no era Al, pero casi no le importo, pero el señor no le dio carta, le dio una rosa, una sola rosa amarilla, con un listón blanco; Lenka la tomo sorprendida, y algo decepcionada.

-¿Acaso "Cenicienta" está inconforme con mi regalo?-. Alzo la vista, y ese repartidor, era Rinto, el chico se quito la gorra, y le sonrió a Lenka, ella, por su parte, se sonrojo a más no poder, y balbuceo cosas indescifrables, mientras hacía caras raras. Rinto rio. –Tranquila-.

-Pe…Pero, tu…este… ¿Qu…que haces aquí?-. Pregunto, abrazando la rosa.

Rinto se acerco y la tomo de los brazos, haciendo que los relajara.

-Vas a matar la rosa-. Lenka miro la flor, y miro al rubio. –Ponla en agua, te espero afuera-. Le acaricio la cabeza a Lenka, y se fue, la chica tardo en reaccionar…coloco la rosa en agua y salió corriendo, encontrándose con Al, sentado en la defensa de su auto. Pero no a Rinto, y lo busco.

-Al, ¿has visto a Rinto?-. Su amigo sonrió y señalo atrás de él, donde se veían las puertas traseras de su auto, Lenka arqueo las cejas, sin entender. Y de a momento salió Rinto, con ropa casual, sin el uniforme de repartidor. Bajo del auto, y le extendió la mano a la chica.

-Vámonos-. Dijo, Lenka, se volvió a sonrojar, y acepto. Se tomo de la mano con Rinto y se fueron.

Rinto miro sobre su hombro, y le realizo una seña a Al, en forma de agradecimiento. Y Al rio a carcajadas. Su opinión sobre ese chico cambio, y por eso lo ayudo a hacer esa cita.

En el camino, Lenka miraba el piso, estaba nerviosa por tres cosas;

1.- Rinto había ido por ella, a su casa.

2.-Iba en la calle, tomada de la mano con él.

3.-Salio de su casa, sin permiso, y ese día, tenía algo importante que hacer.

-¿Estás bien?, te veo nerviosa-. Levanto la vista, y se tomo con los ojos preocupados de Rinto, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue, negar con la cabeza rápidamente. -¿No? ¿No estás bien? Si quieres volvemos a tu casa para que…-.

-¡No!-. Grito Lenka interrumpiendo a su acompañante –Digo…no te preocupes, estoy bien. No hay necesidad de que regresemos-. Contesto, desviando la vista, Rinto sonrió, y volvió a su camino.

Total, esa fue la primera cita real de ambos, fueron a diversos lugares. Desde el primer establecimiento Lenka dejo de lado la timidez, y se desenvolvió mejor, Rinto, dejo esa mascara de huraño, y sonrió y rio, abiertamente sin pena ni malicia. Estaban dentro de un café, y el cielo se torno negro y unos rayos lo iluminaban seguidos de fuertes truenos.

-Va a llover-. Dijo Lenka, viendo por la ventana. -¿Traes paraguas?-. Rinto negó ante la pregunta, y Lenka suspiro.

-No te preocupes, la lluvia no es tan mala como todos crees-. Le dijo, y Lenka lo miro dudosa, no comprendía lo que el chico decía. Cuando la lluvia cayó al fin, Rinto pago la cuenta, y saco, literalmente arrastrando a Lenka.

-¡Nos vamos a mojar!-. Grito, sujetándose del marco de la puerta.

-Ese es el propósito-. Dijo él, y de un jalón la saco, asiendo que ambos se mojaran por las gruesas gotas de lluvia. Lenka cerró los ojos, cuando escucho una fuerte risa, y miro a Rinto, que le sonrió.

-Lenka, la lluvia, es más divertida de lo que la gente cree-. Le dijo y la tomo de la mano, corrieron, bueno Lenka trataba de ir detrás de él…charcos, chorros, las ramas de las plantas que salpicaban gotitas…pasaron por eso y más, y comenzaron a reír. Como si fueran niños de 7 años, que salieron a jugar a la lluvia. La gente con paraguas los veían, y de momento reían, les parecía divertido que esos jóvenes se divirtieran.

Lenka, se sintió libre, olvido su familia, su clase, todo, y solo se concentro en "Romeo" que estaba corriendo delante de ella y riendo. A pesar de estar mojada toda su ropa, no sentía ningún tipo de pesadez.

Rinto, reía, libremente…solo cuatro personas lo vieron reír así…sus padres, Mikuo y Gumiya…solo ellos, y ahora. Estaba riendo, pero solo lo hacía, para una persona, y esa persona era "Cenicienta" se sentía tan bien con ella.

Al final llegaron al café de Rinto y entraron, de nuevo estaba cerrado. Entraron aun riendo, y de nuevo le dio toallas, y un café…y ahora si platicaron…largo y tendido. Que incluso los padres de Rinto, no decidieron bajar.

La chica estornudo, y comenzó a temblar.

-Parece que te enfermaras-. Le dijo Rinto, y Lenka le sonrió.

-No, no pasara nada-. Dijo, tranquilizando al chico, pero la cara de seriedad de Rinto no ayudo. Lenka lo vio levantarse y sentarse junto a ella. Lo tenía frente a frente, Lenka tenía los ojos clavados en los de Rinto, y se sonrojo ¿La iba a besar otra vez? Sintió un escalofrió, ¿Y si ahora iban más lejos que un beso? Soltó un grito ahogado, cuando Rinto la abrazo…pero no paso nada más.

-Estas helada. Esperemos no te enfermes-. Escucho decir a Rinto, y ella asintió con la cabeza…se había precipitado mucho.

Rinto, la abrazo, no quería que se enfermara, no ahora que tenía planeado "robársela" de su casa más seguido. Duro un rato así, pero Lenka era más baja que él, así que se canso de estar un poco agachado. Así que opto por cambiar la posición. Se separo de ella, y la cargo, sentándola en sus piernas, Lenka grito por la sorpresa. Y la miro.

-Mejor-. Le dijo, y Lenka desvió la vista, estaba roja del rostro, a Rinto le encantaba verla así. Y se lo iba a decir, cuando la luz del lugar se fue, dejando todo en penumbras. Y claro, no falto el grito.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-. Grito Lenka, y Rinto rio. Fue todo lo que se oyó.

-Tranquila-. Le dijo, y a los minutos, bajo el padre de Rinto, con una linterna, y se las dejo. Rinto la tomo y se alumbro a él, desde la barbilla. –Aprovechemos este clima, y la falta de luz, para algo divertido-. Le dijo, y de nuevo Lenka se precipito, y su rostro se puso de color rojo, y realizo un millar de expresiones.

–Te contare una historia de terror-. Le dijo, y el apacible rostro de Rinto, se torno a uno oscuro y sádico, Lenka tembló, no espero que Rinto tuviera esas...pasiones.

En el segundo piso, los padres de Rinto, escuchaban los gritos de Lenka cada cinco minutos. Y rieron, al parecer, Rinto ya había soltado todo su repertorio de historias de terror. Ya que el joven pasaba noches en vela, por aprender esas terroríficas historias.

Lenka escucho las historias más terribles, sangrientas y horribles, acompañadas de unos truenos horribles, y la bella y sádica voz de Rinto. Aunque gritaba, y cerraba los ojos, se aferraba solo a Rinto. A pesar de que era él quien las contaba. Al acabar la tormenta y volviera la luz, y Lenka se separo de Rinto, fueron a casa de ella. En el camino, de nuevo iban tomados de la mano…pero Lenka iba aferrada a él, viendo a todos lados. Se quedo pensando en esas historias de terror. Al llegar a su casa.

-Llegamos-. Le dijo y Lenka lo abrazo. Estaba temblando. –No te pasara nada, recuerda, ese maldito solo ataca a las chicas vírgenes-. Miro a Lenka, y esta lo veía con ojos piadosos –No me digas que tu…-. Lenka sintió, y Rinto tuvo que soportar las ganas de reír. Se inclino y la beso.

-Todo estará bien-. Le dijo de nuevo, y la chica tomo rumbo a su hogar, solo toco el piso de su casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Tenía miedo, pavor. De ese monstruo que le conto Rinto.

Mientras, fuera de casa de Lenka, Rinto sonreía victorioso. El contarle esas sanguinarias historias, tenía un porqué. No lo había hecho al azar.

* * *

><p>Aclaro, que el poema no es mí, es propiedad de Isa-Chan!<p>

Conocida en este mundo como; Isa no Tenshi :3

aufhusuggdeiuryieujh(?) ¡Saludos! :D


	4. Chapter 4

EH!

Años sin actualizar

* * *

><p>Solo llego a su casa, ignoro los gritos de sus padres, y se escondió en su cuarto…la voz de Rinto contando esa historia retumbaba su cabeza…tenía miedo, pánico, pavor…no dormiría esa noche.<p>

Al día siguiente, Lenka salió de su cuarto con unas ojeras horrendas, y estaba irritable; ni quiera su madre quiso hablarle ese día. Pero no se salvo del sermón de su padre. Le hablo por 3 horas seguidas, de que no debía irse, si tenían visitas, que debía cuidarse, que no debía andar sola…le taladro los oídos con el mismo sermón que le daba desde que tenía 15 años, ni siquiera la dejo desayunar en paz, porque el sermón continuo. Lenka no comprendía la sobreprotección de su padre, ella ya tenía 22 años, era mayor de edad, podía hacer lo que quisiera, y andar con quien quisiera. Después de zafarse del regaño de su padre, salió de casa. En el camino se maquillo esas horribles ojeras, iba a ver a su ahora oficialmente novio, y no iba a ir con esa cara. Iba en la plaza comercial, cuando alguien le tapo la boca y la abrazo, arrastrándola del lugar…Lenka sintió miedo, era igual a lo que Rinto le conto, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y trato de gritar sin resultado, forcejeo, sin éxito. Y espero lo peor…

-¿Estas llorando?-. La soltaron y se giro, Rinto la veía, y era obvio que estaba arrepentido de haber hecho eso –Perdón, no pensé que te espantarías tanto-. Lenka, rompió en llanto y le dijo que pensaba que era un secuestrador o algo peor. Después de pedirle perdón en cuanto idioma supiera, la llevo a un jardín, donde le invito un helado. Se sentaron en una banca.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-. Lenka sintió levemente, nunca espero que el mismo Rinto la espantara, y menos de manera tan cruel. Mientras Rinto, acostumbrado a asustar a sus amigos y a su familia así, se le hizo fácil intentarlo con Lenka, obteniendo el resultado más indeseado.

¿Cuánto llevaban ahí? Lenka estaba durmiéndose, cabeceaba y se le cerraban los ojos, hasta que no vio nada…se había quedado dormida.

-Lenka…Lenka…-. Escucho, pero estaba demasiado cómoda como para levantarse. –Lenka…- . De nuevo, la chica se acurro en ese lugar. Después no escucho nada. Mientras fuera del lugar de los sueños. Rinto veía a Lenka, que se había quedado dormida en su hombro…para después poner la cabeza en sus piernas, Rinto no estaba acostumbrado a eso…y la llamo para ver si respondía, pero no lo hizo, sonrió. Su plan funciono, quería ver a Lenka en una faceta más tranquila, la cual se obtiene durmiendo. Se coloco sus audífonos y a escuchar su música. Era un momento de paz para ambos.

Lenka abrió los ojos, y vio el piso…de lado, se giro y se coloco boca arriba, encontrándose con Rinto, que le sonrió…y Lenka cayó en cuenta que estaba acostada, y usando de almohada las piernas del rubio, se levanto y tomo una pose rígida, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, Rinto la miro y rio un poco.

-No vuelvo a contarte historias de terror-. Se limito a decir, se levanto y le extendió la mano a Lenka, que la tomo, y la levanto de la banca.

En el camino Lenka iba en silencio…No había nada de malo quedarse dormida…lo malo es que hablaba dormida. ¿Le habrá dicho algo? ¿Revelo algún secreto? Porque claro, a pesar de ser una señorita, tenía secretos, secretos que no le confiaba a nadie más que a su madre y a Neru… No iba a preguntar, era bastante vergonzoso, así que decidió no decir nada.

-¿Quieres algo?-. Lenka levanto su vista…y estaban frente a una tienda de mascotas.

-¿Por qué querría algo de aquí?-. Le contesto con una pregunta y Rinto, volvió la vista al establecimiento.

-Cuando estabas dormida, dijiste algo de un perro-. Dijo, y Lenka quería que la tierra se la tragara, si dijo cosas dormida. –Así que te traje… ¿O quieres que vallamos a los otros lugares que mencionaste?-. Lenka se odiaba a sí misma.

Después de que Rinto la ignoro, y la llevo a todos los lugares que ella menciono dormida, la volvió a dejar en su casa.

¿Cuánto llevaban saliendo? Un año, y tres meses…Bastante tiempo. En el transcurso, Lenka conocía a los padres de Rinto, y sus amigos, incluso a Gumiya que estaba en el extranjero, volvió a su cuidad y convivió con ellos por unos meses. También Rinto se dio el lujo de conocer a las amigas de su novia; en especial Neru, que le dijo varios secretos de Lenka. En definitiva Rinto y Neru juntos eran un peligro, concluyo Lenka después de que ambos la hicieron ver su suerte. Pero lo que Rinto nunca conoció, fueron a los padres de la chica, ninguno de los dos hacia un esfuerzo en que se conocieran. Por un lado Lenka tenía miedo de lo que su padre le dijera e hiciera, y Rinto, parecía no querer conocer a sus "suegros" por nada del mundo. Pero Lenka si quería, con miedo o no, sus padres se tenían que enterar, y cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Fiesta?-. Lenka estaba parada frente a Rinto, el chico estaba sentado escribiendo un ensayo.

-Sí, será mañana en la tarde. No será de disfraces, pero se llevara antifaz-. Contesto, con una seriedad bastante rara, normalmente era muy alegre.

-No creo poder ir. El ensayo es para mañana, también tengo que ayudar a mis padres y…-. Comenzó a enumerar las cosas que tenía que hacer, Lenka solo lo miraba en silencio. –En resumen, no podre-. Dijo, al darse cuenta que Lenka no le prestaba atención. -¿Pasa algo? Estas demasiado callada-.

-Quiero que mis padres te conozcan-. Rinto suspiro, no se sorprendía. –Por favor, ve. Quiero que se conozcan, quiero decirles yo, antes de que se enteren por terceras personas-.

-Bien, lo intentare. No aseguro nada-. Le dijo, señalándola con la pluma. Lenka sonrió, a pesar de ser frio y un tanto distante Rinto no se podía negar ante lo que ella le decía.

Al día siguiente Lenka vio como desde temprano arreglaban su salón, su padre estaba demasiado emocionado, y ella demasiado estresada, no sabía si Rinto llegaría o n, aunque ella pensaba que sí. Pero no podía confiarse. La hora indicada llego, y se cambio; un vestido negro de tirantes, corto, y zapatillas del mismo color…Para no complicarse y para que Rinto la reconociera se coloco el mismo antifaz de mariposa. El salón poco a poco se lleno, Lenka hablaba con unos pocos, y les sonreía, como si nada, aunque de ratos veía la entrada.

-¿Aún no llega?-. Se giro, y era Neru, vestida con una falda corta negra, una blusa gris y unos guantes que le llegaban sobre el codo. Su antifaz también negro era sencillo, para sorpresa de Lenka, su amiga traía el pelo suelo. –Deja de ser tan obvia-.

-Lo siento-. Miro por última vez la entrada y suspiro. -¿Crees que mi papá se enoje conmigo?-. Le pregunto, la otra saco su celular y comenzó a teclear.

-Ni idea. Tu padre es alguien bastante impredecible…Pero Rinto también-. Le dijo. –Preséntalos, pasara lo que deba pasar-. La miro de reojo, Lenka no sabía que pensar.

Mientras fuera del lugar, estaba Rinto, una playera negra, al igual que sus pantalones, botas de agujetas, y guantes rotos en las manos, miro el antifaz que sostenía en su mano derecha, suspiro y se lo coloco, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por Lenka. Porque ella fuera feliz, de todos modos, de una u otra manera, tenía que conocer a los padres de su novia. Como no tuvo mucho tiempo, se llevo el mismo antifaz de la última vez. Y entro…Ahora no iba con Mikuo, ya que el joven también estaba invitado…Pero la nueva novia que tenia le comía todo el tiempo. Miro alrededor, buscando una cabellera rubia…y encontró dos, aunque supo quien era Lenka por el antifaz, y se acerco. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del planeta la abrazo por la espada, haciendo que la chica diera un ligero salto.

-Ya llegue-. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, con su permiso, me retiro-. Dijo Neru, y se fue. Lenka se relajo y se recargo en Rinto.

-Romeo…Le tenemos que decir a mi papá-.

Rinto suspiro, no quería estaba demasiado nervioso. Pero asintió de todas maneras.

-Pero antes-. Se zafo del agarre de Rinto y se puso frente a él. –Disfrutemos esta fiesta-. LA sonrisa y energía de Lenka volvieron.

-Entonces vamos, Cenicienta-.

La música era diferente a la que bailaron cuando se conocieron, era más rápida y alegre, aunque no importaba, de todos modos Rinto casi no sonreía. Lenka ya acostumbrada no decía nada, a pesar de que el otro no sonriera, sabía que estaba feliz. Desde el otro lado del salón, un hombre rubio con sombra de barba, bigote y con algunas canas veía a Lenka… Y claro, también a su compañero de baile.

Bailaron unas tres canciones más. Hasta que Lenka se canso y fueron a una mesa, para tomar algo.

-Lenka-. Escucharon, y era el señor que desde hace rato los veía.

-Papá…-.

-Hija, dime algo, ¿Quién es él?-. Pregunto, viendo a Rinto. Lenka miro a su novio, y después a su padre. Mientras el chico, estaba estupefacto, frente a él estaba el padre de su novia…Tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar, y no era el único, también Lenka la sentía.

-Por favor papá, ven-. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un balcón, seguidos por Rinto. Cuando los tres estaban reunidos Lenka se quito el antifaz. Y suspiro.

-Papá, el es Rinto…mi novio-. Dijo, el señor no despego la vista del mencionado, lo escaneo de pies a cabeza. Y se creó un silencio bastante incomodo. Hasta que el señor se quito el antifaz también.

-Quítate el antifaz-. Le ordeno a Rinto, y este hizo caso. Lo primero que realizo el hombre…y lo que menos le agrado a Rinto fue el comentario que realizo sobre él. –Tienes unos ojos bastante inexpresivos ¿Sabes?-.

Rinto frunció el seño, si sabía que sus ojos eran realmente inexpresivos, pero no era para que se lo dijera.

-Todos los que me conocen dicen exactamente lo mismo-. Respondió a ninguna pregunta. El señor arqueo las cejas.

-Incluso tu voz es fría, me imagino que debes dar comentarios sarcásticos a veces-.

-No, como cree señor, yo nunca hago eso-. Listo, ya había logrado hacerlo enojar, ¿Quién se creía que era ese viejo?

-Por lo visto, lo que más te gusta es molestar a la gente. De seguro solo atraes a las pobres chicas para pasar un rato y ya las desechas ¿No?-. Dijo, Lenka se quedo en silencio, su padre estaba siendo demasiado grosero, más de lo que imagino. –Pero déjeme decirte algo, no dejare que le hagas lo mismo a mi hija, Lenka, terminaras esta relación ahora mismo-.

-¡¿Qué?-.

-No voy a permitir que este tipo juegue contigo-.

-Lo siento mucho señor. Pero si hubiera querido jugar con Lenka, nuestra relación habría terminado hace mucho. No debe hablar antes de conocer-. Contraataco Rinto. –Otra cosa, puede que mi voz y ojos sean como usted dice inexpresivos, pero eso que importa. Las acciones dicen más que palabras. Y no tiene ningún derecho de exigirle a Lenka que termine conmigo, eso es nuestra decisión-. Finalizo, el señor quedo en silencio…no esperaba que ese chico lo callara, de manera sencilla.

-Si me disculpa-. Tomo a Lenka de la mano y se fue, para el centro del salón, desapareciendo entre la gente, el señor no se movió… Rinto…Rinto…Ese nombre no le sonaba de ningún lado…No era de su círculo de "amigos", con menos razón iba a aceptar la relación…además no dejaría que su pequeña Lenka tuviera un relación que no llegaría a ningún lado, ella no sabía lo que quería…por eso su obligación como padre, era asegurar su futuro, no la iba a dejar con ese chico.

Mientras del otro lado del salón, por primera vez, en todo su noviazgo, Rinto y Lenka estaba pelando.

-No lo hare, él comenzó, y por mucho que lo quieras no me disculpare-.

-Pero no lo hizo adrede-.

-¿No? Lo hizo con toda intención-.

-Rinto, compréndelo, nunca había llegado a decirle que tenia novio, ahora que se lo digo debe estar celoso-.

-Celoso o no. No debió hacer eso-. Se quedaron en silencio, ni siquiera les importaba que no trajeran los antifaces.

-Rinto, por favor…-. Rinto la miro, y suspiro. No podía negarse cuando ella lo miraba con esos ojos, cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

-Está bien-. Lenka le sonrió, y fueron de regreso donde estaba el padre de Lenka, y este seguía en la misma posición. Se colocaron frente a él, y el señor solo se fijo en Rinto, el chico no se quería disculpar, y menos por algo que no había hecho…Por primera vez algo que no había hecho.

-Bueno…Señor, yo…Perdón por todo lo que le dije con anterioridad, me deje llevar…-. Se disculpo, pero en lugar de palabras por parte del señor, recibió algo peor…

Sintió un dolor enorme en la mejilla, y también estuvo a punto de caerse, el sabor a metal. Lenka no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, cuando vio…su padre le dio un claro golpe en el rostro a su novio. Rinto tampoco dijo o hizo algo, ya que lo tomo por sorpresa…

-No me importa. Terminen esta relación hoy mismo-. Dijo y se fue…Lenka salió del shock, miro a Rinto, el chico saboreaba la sangre…al parecer el golpe le rompió el labio.

-Si Lenka, no lo hizo adrede-. Finalizo la plática sobre el padre de Lenka. Lo llevo a la cocina donde Rinto se coloco hielo, para tratar de bajar lo inflamado de su labio.

-Sera mejor que me valla, si me quedo tal vez…cuando me vuelva a ver, no solo terminare con el labio partido-. Lenka se hundió en su asiento, se sentía culpable de eso, era demasiado fácil de descifrar, Rinto la abrazo. –Tranquila, no es tu culpa-. Le dijo, y se fue… Lenka se seguía sintiendo mal…Y nada la iba a calmar.

Rinto ya iba camino a la salida, y sintió una mirada en él, giro, y era el padre de Lenka, Rinto le sostuvo la mirada. Si el señor no pensaba dejar a su hija… Rinto no pensaba dejar a su novia. Y si para eso tenía que ser la misma fría persona que era antes de conocer a Lenka, no le importaría volver a serlo. Le dedico una mirada de superioridad al señor, y salió. Iba a vengarze de una u otra manera, claro, sin dañar a Lenka.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Tanto gusta? xD

E vuelto del más allá! Bueno no, de mi casa no más (?)

Mi hermana me esta viendo xD Y Gracias a que una personita cuyo nombre empieza con I estoy actualizando.

Eh... ¡Así! Próximamente en cines (?) Digo, próximamente acaba esta historia.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego a su hogar, lo primero que paso fue que su madre se asustara, no todos los días llegaba su hijo con el labio partido y cara de querer matar a alguien. Le curó el labio, pero Rinto no decía nada, le preguntaron varias cosas, pero el continuo en silencio. Cuando acabo su madre, se retito. Y en su habitación, descargo su ira, volteando su escritorio, para después sentarse en su cama, y esconder el rostro entre sus manos.<p>

-Maldito viejo-. Dijo, y se levanto de nuevo, para destrozar lo que quedaba de su cuarto. De todas las impresiones que le podía dar su "suegro" tuvo que darle la peor de todas. Además ¿Qué se metía en la vida de ellos? Lenka era libre de decidir si quería estar con él o no, el señor no tenía porque darle órdenes a Lenka, ni a él… ¿Cómo un hombre como ese podía ser el padre de Lenka? Ella era la persona más linda y humilde que conocía, mientras que su padre era todo lo contrario. Rinto dejo se tirar sus cosas, y se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la pared, suspirando. Estaba cansado, anexando el aun latente coraje. No se iba a dejar ganar, si era necesario, haría lo que antes; Llevarse a Lenka y casarse con ella, sin importar que sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo.

¿Casarse? Había pensado en la posibilidad de casarse…Algo que nunca se imagino, al parecer Lenka le daba la seguridad de pensar en un futuro…Suspiro y cerro sus ojos, para descansar y tratar de calmar su mente. Sus padres desde el primer piso se veían inseguros, no sabían qué hacer, para calmar el humor de su hijo.

No era el único con problemas, ya que Lenka estaba deprimida; no todos los días tu padre y novio se peleaban frente a ti. Después de que Rinto se fuera, ella no pudo hacer lo mismo, se la paso sonriendo y riendo falsamente con los invitados, Neru se dio cuenta, hablaron del incidente…Y Neru no sabía que decirle a su amiga para reconfortarla. Al acabar la fiesta, Neru se fue preocupada, ya que sabía que a la rubia le darían un sermón. Y como fue.

-¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Qué te dijo para que cayeras? ¿No ves que solo está jugando contigo? Se nota que es un vago bueno para nada-. Le decía su padre, Lenka estaba sentada en el largo sillón de cuero, con la mirada clavada en el piso, y los ojos húmedos. Más que miedo al carácter explosivo de su padre, se sentía triste y humillada. Ya era mayor, ella podía decidir, podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera. -¿Estas escuchándome?-. Asintió con la cabeza, y su padre continuo hablando.

Pero lo detuvieron, Lenka levanto la mirada, y era su madre, la señora detuvo a su marido, y lo llevo a un rincón de la sala, donde hablaron, y le daban miradas a Lenka, la chica se limpio los ojos, y espero la siguiente acción. Su padre se retiro y la dejo sola con su madre…A Lenka le daba igual, los dos la sermoneaban, aunque de diferentes maneras, pero era lo mismo. Su madre se acerco sonriendo y se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces ya tienes novio-. Lenka sintió. -¿Y porque nunca nos dijiste?-.

-Porque pensé que no lo aceptarían…Y mi papá quiere que termine con él-. Contesto.

-Yo no lo vi. ¿Tienes alguna foto o algo de él? Para poder verlo-. Lenka dudo, pero ya qué más daba, ya la habían sermoneado, no podía estar peor la situación. Saco su teléfono celular, y le mostro una fotografía de Rinto, donde el chico estaba viendo a la cámara con una ligera sonrisa y realizando el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano. Su mamá tomo el celular y observo un buen rato la pantalla.

-Pues…Es muy simpático, no lo puedo negar, pero…-. Hablo, aun sin ver a su hija, la verdad pensaba que el chico no estaba nada mal…Si tenía a la perfección unos ojos bastante inexpresivos, pero no quitaba que era atractivo.

-¿Pero?-.

-Dime, ¿Están juntos por que se quieres? ¿O simplemente para pasar el rato?-. Le pregunto de lana, Lenka no dijo nada…Las preguntas respondidas por su madre llenaron el lugar, se sentía de nuevo como sus padres la sobreprotegían, suficiente tenia con que se metieran con sus estudios y amigos…Ahora iban a meterse con su vida amorosa. Al acabar su sermón, se fue a su habitación y no quería escuchar a alguien, ni hablar con nadie.

Al día siguiente, le impidieron salir de su hogar; Y si lo hacía, tenía que ir acompañada…para su mala suerte, cuando salió, lo hizo con su madre, quería ir a ver a Rinto, pero no quería que su madre supiera donde vivía él, suspiro. Toda la tarde su madre la trajo paseando por tiendas de ropa, y otras tiendas...Lenka no negaba que le gustaban esas cosas, pero no estaba de humor.

-Lenka-. Miro a lo lejos, y se encontró, a la persona que desde la mañana quería ver, miro a su madre que estaba hablando con el dueño de la tienda para tener una rebaja en unas prendas que quería, Lenka se alejo sin hacer ruido, y llego con Rinto, lo tomo de la mano y se fueron a esconder dentro de otra tienda. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te estás…?-.

-Sh…-. Le dijo, y lo llevo hasta el centro del establecimiento, cuando estaba segura de que ya su madre no los escucharía. –No me dejan salir sola, vengo con mi mamá-.

-Oh…Entonces ya no podremos salir juntos-. Maldijo al padre de Lenka, se le adelanto…Y para colmo no tenia plan de respaldo.

En la otra tienda, la madre de Lenka después de conseguir el tan deseado descuento, busco a su hija. Sin encontrarla, la llamo sin obtener respuesta, dejo las bolsas en el auto y la fue a buscar por las otras tiendas. ¿Qué tan difícil seria encontrar a una chica rubia? Además, podía reconocer a su hija a miles de kilómetros de distancia…Aunque no fue necesaria su vista de águila, porque la encontró dentro de una tienda…Hablando con un chico, al cual reconoció. Los miro desde lejos unos minutos, no podía negar que en persona era más atractivo, y su hija con él se veían muy bien juntos. Sin importarle eso, se acerco, y tomo a su hija del hombro.

-Lenka, al fin te encuentro, es hora de irnos-. Le dijo con una voz cantarina, y una sonrisa.

-Mamá…-. Se giro a verla.

La señora dejo de ver a Lenka, y miro a Rinto, él la miraba, sin expresar nada. –Se nota que eres de los que salen con las chicas solo para divertirte un rato-.

Listo, Rinto dio por hecho que odiaba a los padres de Lenka; eran unos viejos metiches, odiosos y sobretodo criticones. Si silencio al padre, no le iba a dar un trato especial a la madre. Escaneo a la señora de pies a cabeza, ahora sabia de donde había sacado Lenka, esa hermosa cara de ángel. Pero no tenia que alagarla, el propósito era callarla.

-Y se nota que usted es de las suegras metiches y de boca floja-. Contesto, la señora se quedo en silencio, ese niño tenía una lengua filosa. Lenka se alejo de su madre y tomo a Rinto de la muñeca.

-Vámonos-. Se lo llevo lejos, su madre seguía en shock, nunca espero que ese chico le contestara, ahora comprendía la preocupación de su marido. Su linda, frágil, indecisa, humilde, indefensa y pequeña Lenka no podía estar con ese tipo…Por más atractivo que fuera y sin importar que juntos se vieran muy bien.

Mientras a unos cuantos puestos, iba Lenka caminando en frente de Rinto, y el chico sintió culpa, no era su intención ser tan grosero, pero tampoco podía dejarse humillar.

-Lenka, perdón, por hablarle así a tu mamá-. Se disculpo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió mejor guardar silencio. Caminaron un rato más, en total silencio. Rinto no sabía que tenía Lenka, y Lenka no sabía qué hacer ya que se había escapado del cuidado de su madre.

Rinto que iba detrás se dio cuenta, que la madre de Lenka salió de su transe post humillación, no iba a dejar que se la llevaran, iba a mostrarle a sus padres, que nadie tenía derecho de intervenir en la relación que establecían. Se acerco a la rubia, y Lenka lo miro.

-Tu madre viene detrás de nosotros, ¿Qué quieres hacer? Me puedo ir, o podemos irnos-. Le dijo sin verla, tenía que aparentar que no le hablaba. Lenka miro discretamente hacia atrás, y ciertamente su madre iba.

-Vámonos…-. Dijo, aunque conocía las consecuencias, pero no quería quedarse con su madre, no quería que la siguieran tratando como una niña pequeña. Sintió como la cargaban. Rinto la cargo, y comenzó a correr como un autentico secuestrador… Y no faltaron las miradas de curiosos, Lenka miro hacia atrás y vio a su madre gritar un "Alto" y agradeció dos cosas;

1.- Que su madre trajera tacones y no fuera buena atléticamente.

2.- Que Rinto la cargara, ya que ella también traía tacones y no podía correr.

Al final, Rinto la bajo, ya cuando estaban suficientemente lejos de donde estaba la señora. Lo primero que hizo Rinto al bajar a Lenka fue masajearse los brazos, la chica era más pesada de lo que aparentaba, aunque no se lo iba decir, con una escusa cualquiera podía dejar de lado el tema del peso, y no existió problema, porque la chica estaba más concentrada viendo si no llegaba su madre por algún lado.

-Bien, ya nos escapamos, pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-. Lenka miro detrás de ella, Rinto la veía, exigiendo respuesta.

-No sé-.

-No sabes. Lenka, ignoremos el hecho de que tu madre nos venía siguiendo, que te "secuestre" por así decirlo, y que en cualquier momento puede llegar tu padre a partirme la cara. ¿A dónde quieres ir?-. Le dijo, Lenka suspiro, no sabía, realmente no sabía qué hacer ahora.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo…sepa qué hacer?-. Le dijo. Y Rinto le coloco la mano en la cabeza.

-No estés así, se la misma Lenka de siempre. Ya eres mayor, enfrenta a tus padres. Diles lo que crees y lo que quieres-. Le dijo con una sonrisa, la chica le contesto igual. Y a final de cuentas se la pasaron escapando de la madre de Lenka porque los encontraba en cualquier lado. Aun así se divirtieron, no todos los días veías la cara de una señora entrar en cólera, además, hacía gestos muy divertidos. Lástima que la señora no pensaba igual; ese chico era una mala influencia, era un demonio vestido de ángel…Su hija estaba siendo controlada, pensaba, aunque su hija dejo hace mucho de ser una niña ingenua, ahora era una adulta que sabía lo que hacía.

Lástima que la felicidad duro poco, encontraron a Lenka y se la llevaron, después de eso, a la chica no la dejaban salir, Rinto no sabía qué hacer, se quería vengar, pero no sabía cómo, sus planes los arruinaron al no dejar salir a Lenka.

-¿Y si vas y la sacas de su casa?-. Mikuo sugirió, ya que le contaba todo. –Si no la dejan salir, vas y la sacas de su casa-.

-Eres un genio-. Contesto con sarcasmo. -¿Pero cómo se supone que entre a su casa? Sus padres me mataran antes de que ponga un pie dentro-.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, de algo tiene que servir el apellido Hatsune, ¿No crees?-. Le dijo, Rinto rio por lo bajo, si decía la gente que él era una mala influencia, sus amigos eran peores.

En la casa de Lenka, la obligaron a arreglarse y esperar en la sala, porque supuestamente un tipo importante iba a visitarlos, ¿A ella que le importaba? Estaba enojada y deprimida, no podía salir de su casa, incluso le quitaron el celular y la laptop, ni podía hablar con Big Al. La incomunicaron totalmente.

-Vamos linda, sonríe-. Le dijo su madre, y Lenka sonrió de mala gana. A los pocos minutos llego el supuesto señor de negocios…y se sorprendió; Mikuo Hatsune estaba entrando junto con su padre, ambos platicando "amigablemente". ¿Qué hacia Mikuo ahí?

-¿Y dígame que le trae por aquí? Es raro que algún integrante de los Hatsune venga a ver familias que no están integradas a la suya-.

-Jaja, simplemente vengo a conocer a su bella hija ¿Sabe que es la más hermosa mujer que haya conocido?-. Continuo la plática, muy raro cabe decir, porque estaba usando un tono de voz muy presuntuoso. Al final se sentó junto a Lenka, y le guiño el ojo. Lenka decidió seguir la corriente en la conversación.

-¿Y usted conoce a mi hija de antes?-.

-¿Qué? No, no. No he tenido el placer, solo la he visto de lejos-.

La plática continúo, incluso sus padres insinuaron que debían salir juntos, Lenka se quedo en silencio ¿Salir con el mejor amigo de Rinto? Nunca. Si Mikuo era muy guapo, pero no…tal vez si se hubieran conocido antes, pero así no fueron las cosas. Y se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Mikuo, que dijo _"Claro, ¿Por qué no?" _ ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Qué no estaba saliendo con Kaiko? Al final sus padres de Lenka les sugirieron que fueran a pasear por los jardines, ya cuando estaban suficientemente lejos, Mikuo decidió hablar.

-Estoy aquí para sacarte-.

-¿Sacarme?-. Pregunto, Mikuo asintió con la cabeza.

-Rinto me conto el problema entre tus padres y él. Esta bastante, ¿Cómo decirlo?... Enojado, de no poder verte, así que prácticamente, estoy aquí para distraer a tus padres y logres salir. Además, ¿Me negaras que no lo has extrañado?-. Hablo con tanta sinceridad, Lenka sabia a la perfección que no era mentira todo eso.

-Solo limítate a hacer todo lo que te diga-. Dijo, caminando y colocándose frente a ella.

Dentro de la casa, los padres de Lenka, los observaban en el balcón, no podían escuchar nada, pero en sus mentes, Mikuo y Lenka ya estaban casados y esperaban un bebé. Por otro lado los chicos estaban hablando de cómo sacarían a la rubia de ahí.

-¿Salir?-. Preguntaron, Mikuo asintió, les había pedido amablemente que dejaran a Lenka salir con él. Lo dudaban, la chica estaba castigada, pero no querían perder la oportunidad de que ellos se reunieran más y naciera algo. –De acuerdo-.

-Gracias-. Dijo Mikuo y le extendió la mano a Lenka, que la acepto, salieron de la casa seguidos por los padres de la chica, y ayudo a Lenka a subir a su auto. Un acura 2+1.

Le abrió la puerta como un caballero, y después subió a él, lo siguiente que vieron los señores, fue que el auto daba una vuelta demasiado cerrada saliendo de la casa, el auto iba demasiado rápido, para encontrarse en la ciudad, y Lenka, dentro del automóvil, iba aferrada a los asiento de cuero, con una cara de susto, igual a la que puso cuando Rinto le conto las historias de terror.

-¡No vallas tan rápido!-. Grito la rubia, recibiendo de respuesta una risa de Mikuo.

-Rinto y yo conducimos igual-. Lenka grito, por dos razones, una fue pensar en que Rinto manejaba igual de salvaje que Mikuo, y la segunda, porque Hatsune se subió a la acera peatonal.

-¡¿Quién les enseño?-. ¿Quién había sido el infernal maestro de esos dos? De seguro alguien muy mal de sus capacidades…

-Gumiya-. Lenka guardo silencio, eso sí, no se lo espero, después de otras maniobras que casi le causan un infarto a Lenka, llegaron a la plaza, después de que estacionaran el auto, bajaron, y Mikuo la llevo hasta donde estaba Rinto. Lo primero que hicieron los rubios fue abrazarse.

-Qué lindo, como sea-. Dijo Mikuo captando la atención de los otros. -¿No tenías algo que decirle?-.

-¿Decirme? ¿Qué?-. Pregunto Lenka, Rinto suspiro y la tomo de las manos.

-Bueno, escucha atentamente y responde con claridad-.

Mikuo se sorprendió de la reacción de Lenka; una bofetada directa a Rinto, la chica se fue corriendo, y Rinto solo se quedo parado, Mikuo se acerco a su amigo.

-No sé si eso fue por lo primero o segundo que dije…-. Se limito a decir, Mikuo le toco el hombro y vio severamente.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?-. Pregunto Rinto le miro.

-Nunca me preguntaste-. Mikuo suspiro ante la respuesta.

-La voy a ver-. Dijo y se fue. Rinto se toco la mejilla adolorida ¿Por qué Lenka tuvo que heredar la fuerza anormal de su padre? Esa marca duraría un buen tiempo ahí. Mikuo encontró a Lenka en una jardinera llorando, se acerco y la abrazo por los hombros.

-Es…Es un idiota…-. Dijo entre sollozos, Mikuo rio ante eso, el tampoco estaba seguro porque había golpeado al otro, pero creía que por las dos razones juntas.

-Sí, lo es-. Mientras Rinto en la plaza comenzaba a sentir adormecido el lugar del golpe.

Los padres de Lenka después de unas 3 horas los vieron llegar, Mikuo parecía consolar a la chica, y los señores no sabían que había pasado…Pero de todos modos le preguntaron al chico, Mikuo rio nerviosamente.

-Pues nos encontramos a alguien en la plaza…-. Dijo y sin más se fue. La madre de Lenka trato de sacarle algo, pero la chica no decía nada. Parecía estar algo deprimida… Pero a la vez no, la verdad no sabían que tenia, la chica que siempre fue fácil de descifrar, ahora era un enigma que no se dejaría resolver. Una semana entera Mikuo fue a su casa, para hablar con la chica. Sus padres maravillados, porque deseaban que esa relación se diera bien… Y se emocionaron cuando los encontraron abrazados, pareciendo que hablaban. Pero de un día para el otro el chico dejo de ir. Le preguntaron a Lenka y ella les dijo sin más.

-Esta con su novia-. Se quedaron callados, al parecer Mikuo y Lenka eran simples amigos, ya que el chico tenía una novia a la cual quería mucho.

Tres meses, los padres de Lenka ya le dieron libertad a la chica, pero esta no salía de su casa, parecía estar pensando en un viaje…Ya que veía mucho por la ventana, o programas de viajes, incluso investigo sobre una aerolínea.

-¿Quieres viajar?-. Le pregunto su madre, Lenka dejo el folleto a un lado y la miro.

-Estaba pensando…En ir un tiempo a Europa-. Dijo, aunque parecía más un capricho, que una petición. Su madre la miro, y se levanto, fue con su marido y le conto.

-Creo que aun piensa en ese chico, sería bueno que se valla un tiempo-. Comento a su marido, el señor lo medito…

-Tienes razón, así pensara mejor las cosas-.

Esa misma tarde le comunicaron a Lenka, que la dejarían ir al extranjero, si ella en verdad estaba segura, la chica acepto al instante. Aunque la verdad sus padres estaban un poco nerviosos de dejarla ir sola, ya que aun la veían como una niña.

Esa noche Lenka empaco todo lo necesario, y a la mañana siguiente ya estaban en el aeropuerto.

-Cuídate mucho, y no importa qué hora sea, puedes llamarnos-. Le decía su madre, Lenka le sonrió.

-Estaré bien-. Dijo, se abrazaron, su padre también le dio indicaciones, y al final subió al avión…Sus padres estaban preocupados porque Lenka llegarían si saber que hacer… Pero ella si sabía bien lo que iba a hacer cuando llegase. Tenía un plan ya trazado.

* * *

><p>Esta mal ¬¬ no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero TRATARE de terminar el próximo capitulo rápido... O empezarlo, una de dos xD<p>

Odienme por no actualizar pronto (?)

¿Saben? Con review soy feliz y me dan ganas de continuar! Saludazos gente (?)


	6. Chapter 6

FIN

De seguro que a algunos no gustara ._. Pero a mi si me gusto xD

Es todo, gracias por leer este fic :)

* * *

><p>La habitación era iluminada solo por una lámpara de escritorio, escribía rápido…hasta que se detuvo y tapo la cara. El sonido de los autos, se oía que traspasa el ligero cristal. Suspiro.<p>

-Me quedare ciego-. Dijo, al ver su habitación a oscuras. Tomo de nuevo el bolígrafo, miro fugazmente su celular, y regreso la mirada al papel. Y sonó su celular. Lo tomo y miro el nombre. No dudo en contestar.

-Dijiste que no me llamarías hasta que vuelva…-. Se levanto de golpe, tirando la silla. -¡¿Qué tú qué?-. Tomo su abrigo y camino hasta la puerta, escuchando atentamente a su interlocutor. –No te muevas de ahí, voy para allá. Mándame la dirección-. Salió de su hogar y tomo un taxi, alrededor de 15 minutos después llego, bajo y comenzó a buscar entre la gente, hasta que le encontró. Se acerco.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Lenka?-. La chica rio.

-Rinto que grosero…-. Dijo con un puchero fingido, el chico solo negó con la cabeza. –Vamos a tu casa, dejo mis maletas y me llevas a comer. Ahí te contare todo-. Opino, Rinto rio por lo bajo y cargo la maleta de la chica.

-Vamos entonces-. Lenka lo tomo del brazo y salieron del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi. Aunque Rinto trato de sacarle algo a Lenka ella no hablo, le dijo que en la comida hablarían. Así que ahora estaban en un restaurant, frente a frente.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí ¿Ahora me dices que haces aquí?-.

-Bueno, creo que es mi obligación estar aquí-. Comento, haciendo reír al otro.

O~o~o~o~O

_-¿En serio hizo eso?_-. Preguntaba Gumiya, Mikuo tomo su celular y se levanto del sillón donde estaba, caminado hasta la cocina. –_Demonios, tuve que estar ahí_-.

-Ja, hubieras visto. Fue la cosa más surrealista que he visto-.

-_Me lo imagino_…_ Como sea, lo llamare para que me cuente, me voy-. _

-Adiós-. Colgaron y Mikuo se recargo en la pared y rio al recordar.

Flash back

-_Bueno, escucha atentamente y responde con claridad-. _

_-Dime-. Rinto suspiro y la tomo de las manos. _

_-Me tengo que ir al extranjero-. Lenka abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero no salía nada. –Y… Cásate conmigo Lenka-. Mikuo se sorprendió, sabía lo primero, pero lo segundo no…Y se sorprendió aun más cuando la chica golpeo a Rinto y salió corriendo. _

_-No sé si eso fue por lo primero o segundo que dije…-. Se limito a decir, Mikuo le toco el hombro y verlo severamente. _

_-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?-. Pregunto Rinto le miro._

_-Nunca me preguntaste-. Mikuo suspiro ante la respuesta. _

Fin Flash back

Mikuo tomo su celular, tal vez, ahora que estaba literalmente sin sus amigos…No era mala idea parar más tiempo con su querida novia, a la cual ya había descuidado. Y soltó una risa más, ese golpe que le dio Lenka, fue lo más gracioso que vio, nunca se imagino que la chica le golpeara por lo primero y llorara por lo segundo, ella quería una petición a la luz de las estrellas.

O~o~o~o~O

-Tu obligación-. Repitió.

-Claro, como tu esposa debo estar al pendiente de ti-. Comento Lenka muy orgullosa de esa unión, Rinto rio por lo bajo.

-¿Y tus padres saben? chica desvió la mirada y tomo la copa frente a ella. –Dime, que fue lo que hiciste-. Rinto la miro.

-Pues…nada más les dije…-. Explico, jugando con la copa.

-Que les dijiste-. Exigió Rinto, y Lenka suspiro y lo miro fugazmente.

-Les dije que quería hacer un viaje al extranjero, ellos aceptaron…Pero nunca les dije que tu estabas aquí…a decir verdad creo que ellos piensan que estas allá-. Contesto cohibida, pero levanto la vista y miro a Rinto.

-Bueno. Me ahorraste el viaje-. Comento buscando algo en su abrigo.

-¿Por qué…?-. Se interrumpió a sí misma, al ver la pequeña caja abierta en las manos de su esposo, no sabía que decir.

-Te prometí un anillo, y aquí esta-. Dijo viendo la sortija. –Aunque la verdad me costó mucho compárala, porque debes saber que ir a cada joyería y decir que es para mi esposa, y piense que tuve una aventura y trato de reconciliarme contigo, no es nada gracioso-.

Antes de que continuara narrando sus "proezas" Lenka le arrebato la caja y se colocó el anillo, admirándolo con una sonrisa, Rinto bufo, llamando así la atención de la chica.

-Yo tenía que ponértelo, ¿Sabes?-. Comento.

-Ah, perdón-. Atino a murmurar Lenka con las mejillas rojas. –Puedo preguntar….-. Señalo la sortija, y Rinto negó con una de sus manos.

-Eso nunca se pregunta-. Respondió. Después de unas horas en las cuales platicaron, decidieron irse, Lenka conoció la bella ciudad de Paris, aunque Rinto un tanto avergonzado confeso que casi no salía, ya que se pasaba los días estudiando. Lenka no lo dijo, ni pensaba hacerlo, pero se sentía aliviada, era celosa, y si se hubiera enterado que él tenía una "amiga cercana con la cual salía todos los días" ahora mismo estaría haciendo una escena y gritando que volvería con sus padres y pediría el divorcio. El paseo se prolongo hasta que anocheció, a ellos les pareció muy poco tiempo, decidieron volver al departamento; una vez dentro Rinto decidió jugarle una broma Lenka.

La tomo de las manos y acorralo contra la pared, aun con las luces apagadas y le susurro al oído.

-Ahora será la Luna de miel-. Después de que Lenka balbuceara, y Rinto riera a carcajadas…Él tuvo que dormir en la sala, porque la chica se enojo y lo saco de la habitación.

-No puedo bromear con ella-. Se dijo, como una nota mental, de nunca volver a jugarle bromas pesadas a su ahora mujer.

A la mañana siguiente, siendo las cinco de las mañana Lenka se levanto con esfuerzo, y todo porque Rinto a esa hora ya estaba preparándose para ir a la universidad, él le dijo que no tenía de que preocuparse, pero ella insistió y le preparo el desayuno. Rinto aprovecho el tiempo y termino de escribir el resto del ensayo que no termino el día anterior.

-Qué raro… Desde ayer esta muy nublado el cielo-. Comento Lenka, viendo por la ventana del departamento.

-Aquí es un lugar frío y húmedo, casi no sale el sol. No te preocupes te acostumbraras-. Comento Rinto, aun haciendo su tarea. Lenka solo asintió y se acerco a él, dejando una taza de café en la mesa.

-Este lugar es perfecto para ti-. Dijo Lenka, y recibió una mira fugaz de Rinto, ella sonrió. –Acabo de recordar…tenía que llamar a mis padres-. Se dijo y deprimió al no haberlos llamado la noche anterior.

-Llámalos del teléfono de aquí, nunca lo uso, y muy pocas veces me llaman mis padres-. Dijo Rinto, Lenka no lo pensó dos veces y tomo el teléfono.

-Son cinco horas de diferencia… allá son las 10-. Marco el número que se sabía de memoria y escucho el tono de espera.

-_¿Diga?_-. Lenka reconoció la voz, era su madre.

-Mamá-. Dijo y un grito de alegría vino de la otra línea. Lenka rio un poco. –Perdón por no llamarlos antes-.

-_Nos tenias muy preocupados ¿Encontraste dónde hospedarte? ¿Cuánto estarás ahí? ¿No te sientes sola?-._ Pregunto su madre, Lenka solo sonrió ante la preocupación maternal.

-En orden; Sí encontré dónde hospedarme, no sé cuánto, y no, no me siento sola-. Comento y del otro lado escucho un suspiro de alivio.

-_¿Dónde te estás quedando?_-.

-Bueno…una señora, me dijo que renta departamentos, y yo acepte, está en muy buenas condiciones y los vecinos son fantásticos-. No mentía, esa señora había sido amable al permitir que Lenka viviera con Rinto. Miro el comedor y vio a Rinto levantarse.

-_Querida espero estés bien…y dime ¿Qué te parecen los chicos franceses?-. _Pregunto con picardía su madre, Lenka recordó haber visto algunos en el aeropuerto, y no iba a mentir.

-No están nada mal…Pero prefiero los compatriotas-. Comento, aun viendo a Rinto caminar por todo el departamento.

-_Pero no estaría mal probar algo nuevo_-.

-Ahm…No, mejor no-. Rinto se acerco a ella, y le beso los labios.

-Me voy, vuelvo en unas horas-. Le susurro al oído y ella le asintió con la cabeza, antes de que se fuera le volvió a besar. –Prefiero no hacerlo-. Comento.

-_Bueno, ¿Y qué te parece Francia?_-.

-Frio, casi no sale el sol, húmedo y parece que hoy lloverá-. Dio un reporte meteorológico.

-_Lo sé… ¿Por qué mejor no vas a España? Es más cálido_-.

-No, me gusta Francia, me recuerda a alguien-.

-_¿A alguien? ¿A quién?_-.

-_"Al hombre que quiero"_ No nada, olvídalo-. Dijo sonriendo, y la plática continúo entre trivialidades. Nunca dijo nada de estar casada, ni su madre pregunto sobre Rinto. Se sintió mal por mentir, pero a la vez entusiasmada, por tener en secreto su matrimonio.

Los años pasaron… Francia fue la única que observo todo, quien guardo secretos, que ahora regresaban a su ciudad natal, para dejar caer el telón que se había puesto, después de 4 años, dirían la verdad abiertamente; ahora sin que pudieran separarlos. No más miedo ni más mentiras.

-¡Lenka!-. Grito su madre, y se abrazaron, cuando se separaron la señora escaneo a su hija. Se sonrieron. –Mírate princesa, estas más hermosa que nunca-. Le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lenka-. Miro detrás de su madre, su padre la esperaba con una sonrisa, se acerco y le dio un cálido abrazo. –Te extrañe-.

-Y yo a ustedes-. Dijo cuando se separaron.

-Vamos, te tenemos una fiesta de bienvenida que…-.

-Esperen-. Interrumpió a su madre, y los tomo de las manos. –Tengo algo muy importante que decirles…y mostrarles-. Sus padres se vieron confundidos pero asintieron. Lenka los llevo a un parque cercano. Lenka suspiro y camino, sus padres, vieron a un hombre rubio de espalda, con una niña en sus brazos y un niño sentado a su lado.

- Anima libera, ti senti candida, lassù nel cielo volerai, Anima libera, sempre mi illumina, nel buio dei pensieri miei, Anima libera, sovente e magica, sei la speranza dentro me, Anima libera, leggera e unica, nel cosmo azzurro brillerai, E non lasciare che, paure inutili, nascondano la luce in te, Io non ti scorderò, io ti celebrerò, col ritmo di questa canzone...*-. Escucharon a los niños, era italiano.

-Lenka ¿Qué…?-. Pregunto su padre, pero la chica le ignoro y camino hasta ellos. Sus padres se sorprendieron al verla besar al hombre. Este se levanto y giro a verlos.

-¿Pero tú que…?-. A pesar de los cuatro años, lo reconocieron, esa mirada nadie la tenía; era Rinto.

-Tranquilos; verán… Rinto y yo estamos casados. Esperen a que termine-. Dijo, ya que su madre iba a alegar algo. –Nos casamos antes de que él se fuera a Francia, por esa razón…yo, fui a Francia. Lamento haberles mentido-. Dijo y les hizo una reverencia, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Ahora sé cómo se sienten al preocuparse por un hijo…-. Susurro Rinto, casi para sí mismo. Los señores solo miraron a los niños, el señor se acerco a paso lento hasta Rinto. Todos se pusieron a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-. Pregunto al ver a ambos niños. Rinto también los miro.

-Ella es Rin y él Len, son gemelos-. Contesto. El señor miro atentamente a los niños, y lanzo un largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué la niña tenía que heredar tu mirada?-. Comento, y el ambiente se aliviano. A pesar de las mentiras y el secreto, Lenka se sintió tan feliz al ver como sus padres aceptaron su matrimonio, y a sus hijos.

-Nunca te perdonare por mentirme-. Le dijo su madre.

-No les daré mi bendición… Pero pueden ir a la casa cuando quieran-. Dijo su padre… Si bien Lenka pensó que le darían el exilio familiar, y nunca aceptarían a sus niños, eso no paso, aunque si le dolió lo que le dijeron, Rinto le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y decidió mejor enfocarse en su familia que había formado.

-¿Saben hablar italiano?-. Pregunto la señora. –Recuerdo que los oí cantar-. Dijo, cargando en brazos al menor. -¿Cuántos años tienen?-.

-Tienen un año y medio… Y si, saben hablar italiano, al parecer estar escucharnos hablar en italiano aprendieron algo-. Contesto Rinto. –Me sorprende que hayan aprendido a hablar tan rápido-.

Después de unas horas, los padres de Lenka se fueron, ellos se quedaron, ya que irían a ver a los padres de Rinto, su ahora suegros les dijeron que los llevaran a la fiesta de bienvenida de Lenka, que ahora era de los cuatro. Se despidieron y los dejaron solos.

-No salió tan mal como pensé-. Dijo Rinto, cargando a su hijo, Lenka cargo a la niña. –Ahora veamos como lo tomaran mis padres-.

Sus padres abrazaban y besaban a los niños; estaban fascinados de tener nietos, y más que fueron de Lenka comento su madre.

-No me la creo-. Giraron a ver la entrada, era Gumiya. –Rinto Kagamine, el señor de hielo, se caso y ahora tiene un par de…-. Miro a los niños y arqueo las cejas. –¿"Demonios"…?-. Dijo al final con algo de picardía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio un apretón de manos con Rinto.

-¿Y el milagro que estés aquí? Pensé que te quedarías en Estados Unidos-. Dijo, Gumiya saludo a Lenka, y los padres de Rinto.

-Veras, después de un tiempo, decidí mejor volver aquí…además que tus padres se enteren que embarazas a tu novia antes del matrimonio, no es muy lindo que digamos-. Dijo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿La que?-. Pregunto Lenka.

-Una noche sin protección, de cualquier manera, no es como si fuera a librarme, la verdad, tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio, pero el "regalo" llego antes-. Siguió hablando.

-Te lo dije-. Volvieron la vista a la entrada, ahora Mikuo. Que le sonrió a Gumiya.

-¿Y tú? ¿El señorito perfecto no ha tenido problemas?-. Pregunto Rinto. Mikuo rodo los ojos y detrás de él salió una niña con dos colitas, idéntica a él.

-Un problema de nombre "Miku"-. Respondió. –Y otro en camino-.

Aun con la mejor mascara, esta no dudara y alguien te la quitara, pero si deseas no retirártela, es posible que no vivas algo muy bueno, que no conozcas a personas hermosas y tener emociones nuevas. Rinto se alegro de que su amigo lo llevara, se alegro de haber bailado con "Cenicienta", se alegro que ella no fuera "Julieta", se alegro que Lenka fuera esa chica aferrada, que le conquisto. Lenka se alegro de haber peleado por "Romeo" y que su historia fuera la de ahora, se alegro de que su amado no se rindió cuando sus padres lo negaron, se alegro que al fin encontró a ese príncipe de cuentos que pensó no existían. Miro a sus hijos, y sonrió, comprendía un poco a su madre y su preocupación. Esa historia que tenia, aun no se acababa y estaban seguros, ambos, de que aun faltaba mucho más por contar.

* * *

><p>*Se llama Anima libera :D Y si existe canción xD<p>

¡NO ME MATEN! se que no quedo muy...lindo. Pero verán este genero no se me da, y es para una amiga, pensaba poner un final medio triste, pero mejor nuo ._.

Si no gusta, haré uno alternativo, no más díganme como lo quieren, porque no soy adivina ¬¬

P.D.: FF cambio! D:

P.D.2: De nuevo, mil gracias a todos que dejaron comentarios y leyeron esta historia :)


End file.
